


Sleeping Arrangements

by asiacore



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiacore/pseuds/asiacore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis sidles up next to Harry after flicking off the light and they all fall into a mutual state of sudden sleepiness. Zayn buries his face into the nape of Liam’s neck and Niall fits one of his legs between Harry’s and Liam flings a long arm over to reach Louis’ and there’s one big collective sigh of contentment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this on tumblr but reworked it a bit and decided to post it here, so if you follow me there and this seems familiar that's why. this lil fic literally all about them sleeping together and how even they can manage to flub up something as simple as that.

It all started that night at Harry’s stepdad’s bungalow. That night that they now refer to as ‘the great cow murderer misconception’… or something like that. That night when they were all pretty sure that there was in fact a cow that sounded strangely like a man being slaughtered and sliced up in the field next to them and needless to say they were thoroughly freaked out. So they pulled all the mattresses together in the sitting room and piled up on top of one another and hoped they wouldn’t be cow food by early the next morning.

That was the first of many nights spent together with bodies tangled and stolen covers and smacks to the head because, “Harry you snore too loud!”

It had almost become something like a routine thing. They’d gotten to the point in their careers where they all got separate rooms on hotel nights while touring, seeing how there was no actual point in sharing. After long nights, and amped up shows they’d all trudge off to their own rooms and shower and relax, but more often than not before the night was up they’d wind up knocking down one another’s room doors.

Much like tonight.

Zayn is the most meticulous, he always likes to thoroughly prepare himself to sleep, so he’s usually be the last to show up. But today he decides that he’ll settle down in a wife beater and a pair of grey sweatpants and forego his usual flair.

“Zayn,” Liam opens his room door with a soft smile and an even softer looking blue t shirt clung to his chest coupled with a pair of basketball shorts, “you’re early.”

Zayn can't help but smile back. “You’re saying that like you knew I was going to show up.”

“Of course he did,” Louis appears next to Liam looking as obnoxious as ever in one of his old striped shirts and plaid pajama pants, “we’ve been waiting for you.” He slides an arm around Liam’s shoulder and he realizes that sounded a lot more predatory than he intended it to, but most things that came out of his mouth did.

They all slip inside quietly, Louis’ arm still draped over Liam’s shoulder with Zayn following closely behind them but doubling back to the door that swung shut when he hears a loud thud and, “Ow!”

He swings the door open to see Niall on the floor clutching his nose, in a tank top and cargo shorts like he actually plans on going somewhere, “Whaddya do dat for?”

“Wasn’t me, blame the door.” Zayn shrugs, but lends a hand to help his band mate up anyway.

Niall acecepts the help ungraciously and they trudge over to where Louis is already sprawled across the bed with his feet in Liam’s lap while he flips through the unlimited channels on the television in front of them.

The two fit themselves on the bed as well, Niall squeezing between Liam and Louis as a general rule that he’s not allowed to sleep on the end anymore because he likes to hog all the covers and is less likely to do so smashed between four bodies.

One episode of Spongebob and half and episode of Friends later Harry turns up wearing much of nothing, just a pair of boxers and Louis is first to hop up and answer the door.

“What’s taken you so long?” he chastises his youngest band mate while pulling him through the door. “Even Zayn got here before you.”

Harry continues in to the bedroom and doesn’t speak until Louis is behind him, probably glaring daggers into his curls or something equally as ridiculous, “Sorry” is all he says with a shrug and a lazy smile before climbing in next to Niall.

They don’t talk after that, Louis sidles up next to Harry after flicking off the light and they all fall into a mutual state of sudden sleepiness. Zayn buries his face into the nape of Liam’s neck and Niall fits one of his legs between Harry’s and Liam flings a long arm over to reach Louis’ and there’s one big collective sigh of contentment.

There are whispers and the bed rocks as long limbs try to readjust to accomodate a bed full of growing boys and once they're all settled each of them drop off into a deep slumber (Zayn being first of course, he's out like a light almost immediately). It’s quiet in the room, just the sound of the air conditioner roaring quietly in the background until— Louis wakes up to Zayn reaching over and swatting a snoring Harry, “Shut up Harreh!” he stage whispers, voice warped with sleep. Louis turns his head to laugh at is friends' pain but is met by Niall’s foot being shoved in his mouth as he stutters out a confused, “What the—” before falling backwards and out of the bed.

The sound of Louis hitting the floor wakes Liam up. “Why?” is all he says before sighing exasperatedly and moving his arm up over his eyes.

Zayn leans further forward and places his chin on Liam’s stomach for some kind of leverage as he attempts to flick Harry in the mouth again, “Make him shut up” he mumbles.

Liam doesn’t even bother helping Zayn because they both know that’s a lost cause. Instead he looks at Louis in the dark room, unsure of what he's seeing is real or if he's still dreaming and blinks. “Louis, why are you on the floor?”

“Why don’t you ask Niall?” he spits from his perch on his knees next to the bed.

“What?” Liam opens his eyes wider like that will help him see and glances over to where the blonde should be, but they’re submerged in almost complete darkness so he reaches a hand tentatively out and feels a hairy leg placed precariously close to his face. “How has Niall managed to get turned completely upside down?” he asks.

“You tell me,” Louis chides and at this point Zayn is laying completely across Liam and Niall as he pats around blindly in attempt to shut Harry up.

He ends up sticking two fingers down Harry’s throat which causes him to choke and sit up abruptly sputtering. Niall’s head that was placed on Harry’s stomach rolls over and he cocks a leg that smashes hard across Liam’s face and forces him to roll back on top of Zayn and now they’re all groaning.

“What are you lads _doing_?” Niall asks from deep within the covers and he wonders how he’s managed to get himself contorted into such an odd position.

Harry starts up another coughing fit with Zayn rubbing soothing circles into his back while Louis giggles on like any of this is actually _funny_. So Liam feels like he’s obliged to answer and well, he doesn’t really understand what’s going on himself so he glances in Zayn’s general direction but he’s still muttering apologies to Harry who he's sure is milking it now and Liam can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of his throat.

Any type of laughter in general sets Niall off and Louis is full on cackling now and Harry is still choking but now he’s laughing as well and probably dying and Zayn is burying his laughter into Niall’s hip and none of them are even _tired_ anymore.

None of them are sure why they’re all laughing either or why they can’t stop. They hardly get hotel nights anymore but when they do they never end like this, and maybe that’s why they can’t help but find this all too amusing.

The laughter eventually dies down sometime around dawn and they all fall into a deep and final sleep. But then Paul comes around to wake them up after what is probably only half an hour of rest, if even that.

He smiles down at the boys and considers taking a picture on his mobile, but decides against it and moves to shake Louis awake first because he’s the easiest to get up and will usually do his job of waking the rest for him.

When Louis mumbles a sleepy, “Five more minutes mum,” and rolls over to bury his head in Harry’s curls, Paul decides it wouldn’t hurt much to let them sleep a bit longer, and if anyone has a problem with it he’ll take the brunt of the punishment with welcome arms.

He turns to leave, but decides to get that photo of them after all before doing so, the sight before him is too good to pass up.

So when the group wakes up to their phones buzzing incessantly where they lay, they have no one but Paul Higgins and a picture on Twitter entitled ' _Sleepy Direction_ ' to blame.


End file.
